


Fantasies

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anarchist fantasies, M/M, Proposition of a blowjob, Punk Rock AU, Rebellion, Stupid teenager Miles losing opportunities, Teenagers, random thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: "¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía?" preguntó repentinamente Waylon. Los ojos de Miles se había cerrado por unos segundos, escuchando la voz de su mejor amigo en la oscuridad.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Amigos, sigo teniendo problemas técnicos, así que seguiré publicando drabbles.

— ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía? — preguntó Waylon repentinamente.

Los ojos de Miles se había cerrado por unos segundos, escuchando la voz de su mejor amigo en la oscuridad. Apenas y quería moverse, pero una sonrisa no pudo evitar dibujarse en sus labios.

— Mi mayor fantasía yo creo que sería…destruir por completo un edificio. Preferiblemente una escuela. Entrar con un bat de baseball y empezar a destruir las ventanas, rompes los carteles, tirar las mesas, hacer un desastre en el salón de química...no lo sé, incluso ocasionar un incendio dentro. Creo que es algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos después de eso. La respiración de ambos adolescentes resonaba ligeramente en el aire. Miles se sentía sumamente incómodo. Quizás hubiera sido buena idea quitarse sus pantalones entubados antes de acostarse debajo de las sábanas.

— Mierda Miles, pensé que ibas a decirme tener sexo en algún lugar extraño o algo así. Yo que quería ofrecerte un _blowjob_ está noche, pero supongo que empezar una _dirty talk_ no fue una buena idea.

Los ojos de Miles se abrieron nuevamente, girando la cabeza en dirección a Waylon. Por desgracia, su mejor amigo ya se había girado en dirección opuesta a él sobre la cama, dándole la espalda mientras se cubría casi por completo.

— Waylon, yo…

— Buenas noches, Miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: se me ocurrió al mirar con cortometraje de terror en youtube. Me he vuelto adicta a mirar cortometrajes. Creo que le estoy dando mucho calor a las historias cortas.


End file.
